dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury
Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury is an action/RPG released in America on September 14, 2004, for the Game Boy Advance. It is the sequel to Atari's best-selling Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II and the third video game in the ''Legacy of Goku'' trilogy, even though it did not bear the trilogy name on the product packaging. The game follows the Majin Buu Saga, starting at episode 195 and ending at episode 291. The player starts in the Great Saiyaman Saga and ends at the Kid Buu Saga. Story This game takes place after Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II. It follows the events of the Great Saiyaman, World Tournament, Babidi, Majin Buu, Fusion and Kid Buu Sagas. It also follows the scenes of the movies Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming and Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn. Each "section" of the game is put into a Chapter/Episode format. There are 12 chapters in the game: #'Other World' – Play as Goku as you train on Grand Kai's planet with Olibu and participate in the tournament against Pikkon . #'Great Saiyaman' – Play as Gohan as you defeat various thugs, the Red Shark Gang, and Mr. Musuka's circus crew with the Great Saiyaman powers. #'World Tournament' – Play as Trunks, Gohan, Videl and Goku as you compete in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. #'Babidi' – Play as Gohan, Goku and Vegeta as you search for Babidi's Spaceship and fight the wizard's warriors. #'Majin Vegeta' – Play as Goku and Vegeta as Majin Buu is unleashed and Vegeta turns evil. #'Dragon Ball' – Play as Trunks and Goten to get the Dragon Radar from Bulma, and then to search the seven Dragon Balls and fight Broly. #'Majin Buu' – Play as Goku and Gotenks as you fight against Majin Buu. #'Janemba' – Play as Goku, Vegeta and Gogeta as you fight against Janemba and Super Janemba. #'Super Buu' – Play as Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Goten and Trunks or Gotenks as you take on Super Buu. #'Fusion' – Play as Goku, Vegeta, and Vegito as you take on Super Buu in a fused form, and explore the inside of Super Buu's body. #'Kid Buu' – Play as Goku and Vegeta as you defeat Kid Buu. #'A New Beginning' (ending sequence, not playable) After the Ending sequence is over, the Credits and your Dragon Ranking are shown. Gameplay Virtually nothing changed from Buu's Fury prequel, although new features were added. A Button is for melee attacks, B is for energy blasts, L is to switch energy blasts, R is to block, B and R is to energy block. Select is to view the scouter, and Start is to go to the pause menu. In the Scouter, you can view a map of your area and learn information about the people around you. In the Pause Menu, you can use stat points you gain from levelling up to increase your Strength, Power, and Endurance. You can also use food items you gain from a Z-Mart or enemies and equip items you buy and find. For instance, early on in the game you will come across 1 Ton Armbands and 1 Ton Boots. Equip these and your speed decreases, but you gain more experience when fighting. You can also view your missions in your Journal. Attacks include a regular KI Blast for everybody. Also, character specific super melee attacks from the previous game has been removed. Characters Playable characters *Goku (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan replaced by Ultimate Form, Ultimate Form) *Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) *Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) *Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Majin) (only one time in the game, during the Babidi Saga) *Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) (Only by performing the Fusion Dance between Goten and Trunks) *Gogeta (Super Saiyan; only by performing the Fusion Dance between Goku and Vegeta; unlocked when all 25 Hercule exhibits and all 15 Z-Fighter exhibits are found, also playable during Janemba saga) *Vegito (Base, Super Saiyan; playable for a short amount of time and in Multiplayer mode, also obtainable via Gameshark or Action Replay) *Videl (Playable for a short amount of time and in Multiplayer mode) *Hercule (Playable for a short amount of time and in Multiplayer mode) Boss characters Story characters Reception This game received mixed reviews, mostly positive. Most critics have said that the game was an excellent RPG and had good graphics and sound, but was far too easy. It has a 69% average on Gamerankings. Trivia *Several references to Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II are made throughout the game: **Warlord, who is faced several times throughout the game was first mentioned, but unseen in the previous game. **At the start of the game, one of Gohan's schoolmates mentions he got a game called "Adventures of Hercule 2". **The Hercule Museum contain several exhibits which were in the previous game: ***Exhibit 5 is the open club sandwich that Gohan got for Hercule. ***Exhibit 14 is the key to West City which Hercule was given for his defeat of the Warlord (which was a claim on his part). ***Exhibit 18 is the Hit Pop Single which has Hercule's favorite song Eyes of the Lion, which Gohan got for him. **If you speak to Hercule as Gohan before entering the World Martial Arts Tournament, he will vaguely remember Gohan from their encounter in the previous game (as the kid who got him his sandwich). *Before Goku teaches Buu about "the basics of Super Saiyans", Buu says "Super... Saiya... Jin?". This could be a nod to the Japanese version, in which Saiyan is pronouced "Saiya-jin". *When Vegeta uses the Final Explosion against Majin Buu, he does so in his base form, whereas in the anime, he was a Super Saiyan 2 when he used the attack. *Movie 12, Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, fits into this game's storyline and happens after Fortuneteller Baba takes Goku back to the Other World. *It is the only game in The Legacy of Goku series to not to have a special Super Saiyan form used only for the battle with the final boss. Super Saiyan (the first level of the transformation) was used only for Frieza in Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku and Super Saiyan 2 was used only for Super Perfect Cell in The Legacy of Goku II. *It is the second Dragon Ball Z game that uses the Bruce Faulconer track. Gallery B fury 2.jpg B fury 1.jpg DBZ Buu's Fury 8.jpg DBZ Buu's Fury 7.jpg Cocoon(BF).png DBZ Buu's Fury 6.jpg DBZ Buu's Fury 5.jpg DBZ Buu's Fury 4.jpg DBZ Buu's Fury 3.jpg DBZ Buu's Fury 2.jpg DBZ Buu's Fury 1.jpg Universe(BF).png External links *Game Ratings Review Buu's Fury Category:Video games where Gogeta is playable Category:Video games where Gohan is playable Category:Video games where Goku is playable Category:Video games where Goten is playable Category:Video games where Gotenks is playable Category:Video games where Mr. Satan is playable Category:Video games where Trunks is playable Category:Video games where Vegeta is playable Category:Video games where Vegito is playable Category:Video games where Videl is playable Category:Video Games Category:RPG games